


The Hylian Prince

by TheAntiLamb



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Babies, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/F, F/M, Forced Marriage, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, M/M, Marriage, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Past Rape/Non-con, Prince Link (Legend of Zelda), Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Violent Sex, Violent Thoughts, Voyeurism, What Have I Done, Wolf Link (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 04:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20109379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAntiLamb/pseuds/TheAntiLamb
Summary: So apparently Ganondorf wasn't completely defeated, he did lose the triforse of power, but he's still quite evil, but he does know how to have fun now, he decided to kidnapped Zelda and Ilia, the girls he thought Link was into, oh but this Link is a real monster, soon Zelda and Ganondorf find that out a bit too late.--------It's hiatus unless someone gives me good reason why they like this disaster and want it to continue. Because I know what happens next.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this, the first chapters were written 2 years ago. I might consider writing it with a bit more haste is people like it. Hope you enjoy!

#"Normal POV"#

As Link was calmly brushing Epona's hair -because of Ilia- he felt something missing...it was the excitement of adventure!!! And saving Hyrule and meeting Midna and other people. As Link keeped thinking about his sword and other guy shit, Ilia interrupted his day dreaming.

"LINK!!! LINK!?! HELLO ARE YOU EVEN THERE!?!" Ilia said with fury.

He looked at her humming a yes.

"Well I just wanted to say that you don't have to herd the Sheeps (gotes? Rams?) today anymore!!!" Ilia said cheerfully.   
Oh another thing that's still good is that he still gets to help around the village. But... its still not enough... He started remembering all the Bosses he's fought...and Midna...and being a wolf...it was all so strange and weird how it all happened... 

"LINK OH MY GODDESS WHY CAN'T YOU STOP DAY DREAMING!!!! EPONA IS ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE LAKE!!!!" Ilia said clearly mad at the ignorant boy infront of her. 

"Whats up with you lately? I said earlier if you wanted to play with the kids and you were in another world..." She looked down thinking.

"Your worrieng me alot..." She looked at Link feeling sad.

Link looked down in a apologetic way.

"Well atlest go to play with the kids..." she said with a bit of sadness but because Link loves her he said yes... Nodding obviously he can't talk.

Our little protagonist nodded had a look with hint of mischief not because, I know your thinking this, he was going to do bad things with the kids oh no no no your wrong. He was going to have fun alone~ -or with Ilia if she ever said yes-.

I just wish Ilia loved me. Link thought.

#*Link's POV*#

Ahhh...I finally made it to my house as I climbed up the ladder to get in. I directly go to my bedroom to drop dead in my bed. As I had forgotten my plans I went to close the door with lock And I also go to close the windows so the sound stays in and no one sees what will happen.

As I finally finished doing all that preparing, I go to lay down in the bed and think...' Ilia.... When will you love me....I guess you don't know I do because I am never good at speaking my mind' I think of that as I lay there.

'I still don't understand why I love Ilia!! Why can't I be with Ilia' I say in my head as I lay down on my bed putting my hands on my crotch as I take of my pants and underware.

And I grabbed my member. And started rubbing it as I layed on my side. ' I don't care really. I need to get rid of this sexual frustration!!! '  
I start getting a bit harder as I rub my member. 

I star getting this feeling I love~ my face starts burning up as well as my crotch. It all feels so gooooood~ I start to curl up and make more pressure until I realized I need to cum... 

I start rubbing my member -again- and squeezing it and rubbing the tip to cum faster "Ahhhh~" I came screaming her name... In my head...

'I still feel guilty...well I better just sleep since my adventures I really haven't sleeped't alot so this...this is good atlest I am tired... But Ilia...... I don't understand her...But I still love her even if she doesn't love me back...I take my fucking sexual frustration out thinking of her ofcorese not.' I feel asleep dreaming of touching Ilia...

#•????? POV•#

"Hehehe~"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again, it's gonna get better.

*#Strange character that everyone already knows who it is POV#*

"Awww..." I chuckled evily as I rub a finger down his untainted skin. He's so pathetic. Masturbating alone?~ Aww I can't wait to take my plan to action this will be perfect.

I who want this plan to be perfect I place his clothing folded on Link's desk and put the sword. What is it weird for me to be this nice? Yes I know I just got up early and wanted to get everything prepared cuz I was anxious to complete my plan. Also i need to kidnap that screaming horse lady.

I bet you where wondering if I would even make breakfast....Yes yes I did and I ate too since I got up to early but I'll make this work.  
CUZ I AM THE KING DARKNESS BITCH!!

You can see I haven't sleeped't. I decided I took enough time I did a last check on Link before I left to kidnap Ilia, yes I did know her name and yes I do look like a mother.

I went to were she lived and easily picked her up and called my horse to hurry up. No no I am not going to do what you think I would no no I am not baking cookies with her. I am using her to get Link to save her and another pittyfull girl. Why not pick up Link right there? I had other fun things in mind. Again no I don't rape pubescent girls. I just kidnap them to get what I want. Yeah I know stupid.

Finally I reach my Castile and walk through the corridors with the girl on my shoulder. I walked down to the cells and lock her in with a very awake and angry Zelda as I throw the other one in and Zelda catches her looking at me furiously.

"WHAT ARE YOUR STUPID PLANS NOW!?!?!" She yells at me as I clear out one of my ears of the pain of that scream.

"I don't want this chapter to be any longer please just shut up!!!" Ups I said please well maybe being nice will work once in awhile.

She looks at me insulated as she comforts the other girl so she doesn't wake up. "How dare you shut me up!!!" She shouts at me.

"By doing so~" I giggl...wait no I chuckle evily at her. Yeah let's act evil its cooler!!!

"Why are you doing this haven't you had enough?..." She asked softening her voice as I kneel down and grab her chin softly.

She looks at me waiting for and answer.

"All I want is Link~" I chuckled darkly as I look at her expression of fear.

"And I want to marry him, pluz he is the chosen hero~ ...since I bet you wouldn't want to unify our kingdoms and I see that you will never get married at all. I chose Link because it will be funner with him... I am also thinking about making cookies~" I licked my lips at the ideas I had.

She had a horrified expression and moved her head away from my hand. 

"Y-YOU MONSTER!!!! I LOVE MAKING COOKIES!!!! BUT MORE IMPORTANTLY IS THAT LINK WOULD NEVER DO THAT AND WE WILL FIGHT YOU AND DEFEAT YOU!!!" She yelled the victory.

"My dear Princess Zelda there is a thing called Magic have you ever heard of it?" I say not believing how stupid she was.

She looked down and then said the stupidest thing I gave heard in my entire life. "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Oh she realized magic existed.

"Y-your not g-going to do t-that are you?" He asked with teary eyes and pained at what I am going to do to him.

"Why?.." That was the last thing she said it was quite surprising how she changed of mood so quickly atlest she'll shut up.  
And with that I walked away to my thrown room and called the guards to attack the pittyfull and filthy village my blond hair Prince had to live in.

"Heheheh" I chuckled darkly as the sun raised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is, the good sexy times will come soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lame battle issues.

#-Masturbating freak's Pov-#

As I was thinking if I should get up I heard screams. And horses whining as I shoot out of my bed and get dressed quickly and grabbed my sword. Yeah I don't even know or wanna know where that came from since it was in my basement.

I ran out and saw that lots of the villagers where getting kidnapped and trying to fight as the guards which are from Ganondork's freak show castile.

I saw the kids and went to attack the person that was grabbing the little ones. Till I got hit in the stomach leaving me breathless, collapsing to the floor. I shouldn't have stopped training.

I was there on the floor as the gerudo looked at me with a expression of fake pitty as she rides away with the kids and the other gerudo women ride with the rest of the villagers. 

I struggled to get up as I try to call Ephona. It didn't work. I got up and ran to looked for Ephona. 10 minutes later I find her horribly tied up and struggling to get out as I carefully cut all the horribly placed and tied rope. Horribly good. 

I got on her back and grabbed my sword. I was trying to catch up to them but I already lost 30 minutes they must be there already!!!

Damn it all!!! Why today!?!? Why any day!?! I thought I killed him!!!!! He even fucking kidnapped Zelda. I am sorry but how fucking dumb is she to get kiddnaped all the fucking time!!!!!

"Go girl go we can make it!!!!" I yelled at Ephona and nuged her so she went faster.

Soon I could see the gates closing in and all the gerudo women trying to tie them up and make them stop moving. I was almost able to slide in but I decided I'll get in a other way. Or blow my way in as I brought some booms. I never thought I would use these things again. I got off Ephona and slaped her on the side to make her run away and fast as I screamed to the villages to move away from the gates.

I lighted up 3 bombs and thru them at the gates as they exploded and created a lot of smoke. Because of the semi rusty metal....Ya know what I am not explaining this...

#*POV: Comander of the Gerudo Guards*#

I heard the boy scream and I backed away with the hostages. Pulling out my sword getting ready as I cover my eyes because of the smoke. I hear some of the pittyfull villagers scream. I give a signal to the other guards to take all the villagers inside and I tell some to stay with me to fight this 'hero' he will sadly be the new queen...Mmmm heheheh it won't be that bad....Well for me heheahahaha.

"Hahahahah come out prince~ FIGHT ME!!!!" I yell as I hear the boy scream and jump out of the clouds of smoke and attack me as I hit my sword against him stoping his attack.

He growls at me as I see his pupils are slits and his nails grew as claws and his teeth are sharper.

"Ohh is my little prince mad?~" I growled at him.

As I pushed him away from me then he almost trips and he gets ready again to attack. He swings at me but I dodge easily. I sliced him in his stomach. But he attacked me back hitting my almost indistructable armor.

He attacked me again and again. To bad I was not a quitter. I motioned my hand to tell my other guard to attack him. He got distracted with the other guards and I placed my sword in its sheath. I lifted it up and smacked him in the head.

He turned around angrely growling at me as he pounses on me and knocks me down as I get my sword that was already covered- you know so I don't kill him yada yada yada- I place it on his neck swiftly and he puts his clawed hands on my neck trying -trying- to strangle me.

I use my legs to kick him in the stomach getting a chance to get up. He grows at me as he does battle cry swinging his sword at me as I barely doged his attack.

He did obvious eye language asking where Ganondork and Zelda were.

I pointed to the ground giving him the signal that it was in the dungeons. I mean seriously is Ganon trying to be serious?  
His plans seem to depends greatly on Link being weakened. But vay? I really don't understand that king of ours.

The 'hero' looked at me confused of why I told him. I struged it off signalizing that he asked for it.

He walked past me suspiciously looking at me as I followed him. The poor boy put his guard down as I attack him from the back he quickly turns around and holds up his shield as he blocked my attack.

His 'wolfness'?-Can I call it that?-  
Was gone all he had was a face full of courage -No shit- and ocean blue eyes full of power.

He knocked me over, he ran so he could finally finished his mission but I had other plans along. I thru some dangers at his right leg as I saw him flinch out of pain as he looked back and pulled off the daggers trowing them lazily at me as he failed to hit me. I stay there in the floor as I saw all the blood in his clothes before he got to run.

"Clementine!!!!" I called one of my knights -Ganondork suggested the women that were pregnant to give there daughters more common and stupid names-

"Yes what is it?" She said helping me up.

"Prepare the prisoners and put them in the first dungeon floor. Our king is in the 3 or 5... Just asking do you think if you screams in one of those it could be heard anything at all?" I asked her as I straightened up myself.

"Uh- No it can not be heard" she responded with respect.

"Ah too bad the new prisoners can hear there stupid young hero in pain" I mumbled to myself evily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now the good stuff can start.


	4. Chapter 4

-##♥ Links POV♥##-

I run down the dungeons as fast as I can to see if I saw the villagers. I didn't. I was already at the 2 floor with out breath and luck. I couldn't find them. That stupid self loving idiotic stupefied stupid man!!!

I keeped running down the stairs I find nothing. All I hear is my short breaths and my heart pounding in my head.

My clothing looked horrible as well as my wounds but that won'nt stop me from saving Zelda and killing that damned son of a goddess damning bitch whore!!!!  
My goddesses where have I learned such language?!?!

Uhhhgg consentrate Link!!! Calm down!! I yell to myself in my head as I reached the 4th floor. I didn't even check it I just ran to the 5th one.

There he was...The king of evil...  
Standing there, straight, holding his sword in a respectable manor.

I walked slowly towards him. Ready for battle. He was smirking like he always did but it was larger and eviler.

I glared at him. And he tilted his head in a mockingly way with fake pitty of being hurt.

"Ahhh Hero of Hyrule,  
The Legendary Hero,  
Hero of Time,  
Sworn Brother of Gorons,  
Master of the Rosa Sisters,  
Hero of the Essens of Time and Nature,  
Hero of Winds,  
Waker of the Winds,  
Knight... And now you are called:  
The Hero Chosen by the Gods,  
The Blue Eyed Beast,  
Hero's Shade..." He chuckled darkly remembering the past and ancient history and all of my titles.

He walked a bit closer as I got in a defensive position.

"I bet your questioning where are your girlfriends?~" he smirked. Wait girlfr- ILIA!!!  
HE HAS THEM BOTH?!?! HOW!?! WHY!?! 

I growled violently at him. That monster.

"Ahh yes I got Zelda and Ilia. Just incase you forgot there names. Because I will make you." The last part sounded dark like a night where the moon nor stars decided to come out. Where there was no light. It was scary. It also had a tone I didn't understand. It was disturbingly husky.

I growled in a certain fashion to make him keep explaing.

"Ah thank you...Well as I was saying. I am not here to fight I just had to kidnap them for you to come. And help me fix this problem because Zelda refused to unify our kingdoms, I got furious because she can stop all this fighting if only she'd say yes to my marriage proposal." He grinned inoccent like. -lies-

##♠Third Person POV♠##

Link dashed forward attacking Ganon. But Ganondork slided back. Doging the heros out of anger attack.

Link looked to his side and was shocked as he saw Zelda and Ilia in the cage cell. A powerful and boiling rage poured over Link as he looked back at Ganondork and growled violently at him.

Right there and then. Link was going to kill Ganondorf -again-. The Hero pounced at The Dark King slashing his sword violently attacking him.

The King took his sword out and stopped Link kicking him half way across the room. Link rolled because of the force and hit himself on his frontal lobe harshly.

The girls gasped and got scared. Looking at Link to see if he was okay.

He didn't care how much his body, mind and soul hurt he will save them. He got up helping himself up with his sword.

"Hero you should quit now before you can't even fight back. And I do like when they play hard to get.~ Soo just quit now and I won't kill that girl Ilia." Ganondorf smirked evily.

"LINK PLEASE RUN GO GO GO YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HE IS PLANING PLEASE WE WILL TAKE CARE OF IT MY GUARDS MIGHT BE COMING SOON!!!!" Zelda screamed at Link terrified with tears on her eyes as she shoked the bars as Ilia was more worried and scared than a dog in the 4th of July.

He shoke his head at Zelda as he looked at Ganon ready to fight back against him.

"You never know when to quit~ but I guess that's what makes you funner to tease."He chuckled darkly.

Link tightened his fists holding his sword and shield up.

Surprisingly Ganondork throws his sword some were out of reach.

"OK hero drop your sword and shield this will be man on man fist on fist." Ganondork smiled darkly at Link.

Zelda was full on crying as Ilia held up her tears hugging The Sad Princess.

Link couldn't understand why the girls where like that but he did so. He dropped his weapons getting in a boxing stance as he ran in for a punch. Instead he got punched with such force in his right eye he slided 5ft apart.

He covered his eye gasping violently.

Zelda and Ilia gasped and looked at Link.

He didn't want to scare the girls. But the blood was to much. He took his hands out of his face getting up with strength and courage. His right eye was half way closed but you couldn't see his pupil. All there was to see was the white part. Almost around his entire eye was already purple. Not counting all the cutted skin around his eye you could give him a few months to get better.

He shaked the blood off his hands getting ready yet another time.

He stayed there waiting for the others attack.

"Tsk haha how weak are you for it to get that bad?~ " He waved his hand out of sight to his right eye. 

"Grrrrrr" It sounded almost like speech but Link does not talk but he can sure scream.

He attacked getting impatient. He needed to end it now and save the girls. And the villagers.

He got sucker punched on the right side off his shoulder as it got dislocated. Link fell on the cage door sliding down it as he fell to the floor. Zelda reached out to Link.

"LINK RUN PLEASE I LOVE YOU ILL BE FINE STOP FIGHTING YOU CAN'T KEEP UP!!!!" She reached out grabbing the first thing she could. It was his hat.

She extended her arm to grab Link but Ganondorf grabbed him by his ankles. Furious at Zelda.

Link was in pure shock. And pain let's not forget pain. Zelda actually...said something to bad she's to late for that.

Ganondorf lifted up Link and slammed him into a wall breaking his jaw. Also getting dislocated.

He groaned in pain he couldn't barely complain anymore. He slided down turning over a bit.

The evil King walked to the now fallen hero.

"Mmmm? So do you think you will be able to defeat me? What happens after? Going to hook up with Ilia? Zelda?" He asked getting closer his left foot a bit to close to Links crotch.

"Your to much of a dirty boy to love any of those nice girls. Really? Promising poor dear Ilia that you would go play with the kids." He said placing his foot on Links crotch. He got worried and put his hands on the others foot. Well kinda he did dislocated one of his shoulders.

"Instead you stay home... masturbating to your sick fantasies of Ilia" he said the last part darkly as he stepped on Links member. Link screamed/gurgled in horrific pain. His eyes where open to the limit as he leaned over.

The king started doing it repeatedly until he heard a small crunch.

Link was in pure shock he looked over at Ilia who had a face full of hate and disgust. Zelda in the other hand was heartbroken and shocked at The kings abuse. She hugged the hat like there's no tomorrow.

Ganondorf lifted Link up by the neck and pushed him against the wall. 

He kissed him sliding his tongue in Links mouth licking the boys teeth and slammed his lips on the blondie's and kissed him ruthlessly. Link was horrified as he started kicking the gerudos chest desperately.

The thing that happened was so unexpected that even Ilia felt pity and horror for Link again. Zelda was boiling with so much emotion she collapsed and tears fell out.

He stopped sucking Link face off. He looked at him and laughed Link looked violated. Oh how it was going to get worse. 

"Get ready for the show my ladys~" he smirked.

Ganondorf was ready he threw the sack of meat and blood at the rolling table they used to feed the prisoners with. It was fine the wheels were broken anyway it wasn't rolling away.

He went over to Link and the table he nudged it so it was in sight for Zelda and Ilia to see what he had in store for them.

He rolled over Link to his back and located his jaw again with brute force. Link moaned in pain he was to weak for screaming.

The gerudo pulled of Link boots and pants. Link tried to look up but he couldn't. Ganon pulled off Links blood soaked underwear as he also lifted up the hero's legs looking at his almost destroyed package.

Link lost to much blood and he was in to much pain but he managed to lift himself up and try to kick Ganon but it was to weak of a kick to do anything.

Ganondorf placed his hand on Links stomach area just a little bit lower and started chanting a spell. His belly area glowed softly then he gave it a light kiss. Ganon then proceed to touch Link area underneath his balls. Marking a perfect line. 

Link had now male and female genitalia. Ganon slided his finger up the rim of the fallen heros new genitalia. Link was shocked and squirmed in surprise. Keeped trying to kick him off.

Zelda held her head low already knowing the evil gerudo kings plans.

"So? After you have your fun now? What's your next move? My king?" Zelda asked in such a dark tone Ilia and Link tried to nudge away. She was looking at the floor but had a death glare to Ganondorf.

"Hahaha he's going to take your place!!! He will become princess, because I know you would say no. I planed it all a head!!! He will bare my child that will heir to all of this land!!!! To the New Castle!!!! Oh and why Link?...Oh I just wanted to break him, What better way than changing his entire life in a slide of a finger?" He chuckled darkly at Zelda and leaned in at the horrified Link. 

And gave him a horrifying perverted grin as he started bitting Links poor pale neck as he groaned in pain and pulled on Ganon's hair to get him off.

"Ahhhhhh Link your doing a good job in making me hornier~" Ganon smirked as he lowered his pants just enough to get his raging huge hot cock.

Link was pale. Ganon really did mean what he said. He really was going to going to bare the others offspring. His good eye widened. Looking at the king's member.

"Zelda and Ilia I hope you enjoy this little show~" he chuckled darkly.

He put the tip of his dick in Links new opening. Link screamed just like how he sounded when he fell of cliffs. Zelda covered her ears as tears floowed in short wimpers. Ilia still in shock, she just keeped watching.

Ganondorf slammed his entire member into Link all at once. Link was in so much pain his eyes where at the back of his head as he placed his good arm on the evil man's wrist.

His body was pounding with heat he felt so strange, and in pain let's not forget pain. 

He knew it was wrong, but deep down it felt worse, but even deeper it felt horrible, but at the very deepest -Yup Ganon was exactly there- he felt he was being broken, every inch of courage he ever had left his body but he liked it. He was scared. But he didn't like being looked apawned so highly like he needed to always win. He just liked to help. And he always loved adventure.

He didn't wanna quit. He needed to help as he slowly got up Ganondorf slammed in him ferociously like an animal as Link fell down hopelessly screaming as he was being deflowered.

"STOH!!!!" There was a scream but not from a familiar voice. Ganon looked at the girls Zelda had a death glare to Ganon but Ilia was stoned -Not in the drug way ya idiots- 

Ganondorf looked at Link as he was scared his head was lying on the side as his good arm covered his mouth.

"Boy? Did you just speak? HAH after all you can speak?!?!?! You sneaky little bastard!!!! I was going to go easy on you but if going harshly on you makes you speak you better scream my name!!!!" He said as he slapped Link enough to leave a bruise and a small cut.

Link started crying begging for mercy begging him to stop with grunts and looks.

"S-s-stop it mleeaaAHHHHHHHH!!!" Link cried out in pain as Ganondorf got up in speed and he had put his arm in Links dislocated shoulder.

"Beg for more or scream my name or I'll make sure your arm and Zelda will never move again..." The king said in a very husky voice that made Link a little horny as his mutilated   
-don't worry it's not that bad as I make it sound- member kinda stood up.

Ganondorf grabbed Link's hair pulling his head to the side so he had to look at the horrified girls.

"I'am coming soon~" he purred in Links ear as the king came in the poor boy. Links mouth opened widely as his tounge feel to the side of his mouth. His body slightly moving because of the thrusts of the king.

His eyes when to the back of his head -almost, and I was over exaggerating a bit- as a pained groan escaped his lips he grabbed on to whatever he could and that sadly as Ganondorf's wrist.

The evil gerudo's cum filled Link generously. He slided his dick out of the poor boy as he made the boy stand in all threes  
-dislocaded shoulder- and hit him across the face harshly as the cum came out of his female genitalia. 

He wimperd already dased at all the hits he had received and all the blood he had lost.

"Your ruining the chances of our children being formed!!! You stupid boy!!!!" He was furious as he forced the boy to suck his huge -kinda I'll let you imagine the size- member.

Ilia was watching it all she couldn't move. Zelda's head was on Ilia's lap as she unconsciously rubbed softly Zelda's head.

"Is there anything you would like to say?" Ganondorf having pity with Link -Not really- 

"I-i-i-i'an mlorry....Zerda... Iria... Hyrure...eryone erse...." He wispered ever so lowly as Ganondorf got the perfect moment to shove half of his dick in Links mouth. He hit him in the head every time he got scratched with the boys teeth. He got hit in the head a lot. "You can't even speak a full word without messing it up. Now I get why you never speak." He said pulling on the blonds hair.

"Well you can still help them becoming Princess of Hyrule and marry Me!! King of The Gerudo!!!!!" Link was to focused on not suffocating. Ganondork lifted up the boys head and held him by the cheeks squishing them softly.

"What type of king am I, haven't given you pleasure!!!!" He said as he sat on the sturdy enough table and dragged Link on his lap for everything to be seen. Link was in another world by now. His eyes didn't focus on anything. Nothing really was going threw his mind.

Ganondork lifted him up a bit and made the boy slide down his thick length in the hero. The boy moaned in pleasure as his tounge was hanging out his mouth as he keeped falling forward from miss balance.

He started giggling to himself as he bit his nails. Ganondork was sliding the other up and down slowly so Link memorized every single vain in the kings cock.

Sooner or later he started doing it all on his own and he came, it didn't go far because of its bad shape. Ganondork collected it all in his hand as he tasted it all even giving some to Link from mouth to mouth as his tounge was on drugs.

Ganon got Link off him as keeped trashing in side of the boy as he keeped forcing the boy to cum filling his womb till it looked like 3 month pregnancy.

It keeped flowing out but the king put a spell so it didn't leak out.

Link, Zelda and Ilia left mind broken as Ganondorf keeped his torture with Link except that every time it got worse this turture continued for 2 horribly long hours of blood, sex, and tears.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor baby

-+* Third person POV*+-

Link woke up in the warmth of a cotton and silk bed. He yawned as he stretched his arms. The sun felt nice. The morning was nice. Untill he remembered where he was and what happened last night.

He gaged at the memories and held his head about to cry. His ears awoke and he heard all the commotion and building. He realized he was naked and he had grip and nail scars all around his hips, thighs, neck, ankles, wrists and his cheeks.

He thought about what happened but then a part of the roof fell down -Not on the bed but next to it- and a gerudo lady dusted her self clean got up cursing at the other ladies up there. 

Link of course was terrified at what he just saw. The gerudo looked at him and gasped.

"Ohhh dear forgive me!!! But good morning dear hero!!! Is there anything you need help in?" She said extremely nice as she called for Ganondorf.

"My dear king!!!! He has awoken!!! Come quickly!!! Darling is there anything you need? Maybe some tea and bread? Or something else?" She said as she walked out poking her head though the door.

Link nodded.

"Tea and bread it is?" She asked just making sure.

He nodded again.

"Okay darling, master will arrive shortly!!! I will too for your breakfast. By the way if you where asking what time it is it's 7 in the morning!! Bye bye please rest darling!!!" This time she finally walked out.

Link hid himself with the blankets as the door opened again. Reviling the evil King himself.

"Ahhh my dear boy how are you?~" The slimy succulent bastard had a smirk in his face as he walked towards the bed.

"Lady's please don't peek~" he said looking at the 7 women peeking out the roof hole as they all giggle and smirk and slowly leave.

Link had a face of 'why me?..' and extreme fear and anger and sadness. The dark king held him by the chin as Link got angry and swiped it away. 

Ganondork smirked at that and gave him a kiss in the cheek by holding the boys head with force so he didn't move.

"I am sorry, I wished our wedding was first, but you need to be coranated first so then I rearranged everything so it is on the same day same time. The only part I am truly sad about is that it cannot be earlier than I wanted it will have to be 3 days from now. But I am sure that's fine with you~" he said as he patted the fallen heros head.

Link started crying at the realisation of what was going to be his new life. 

He rubbed away his tears harshly and he whimpered. Ganondorf softly hugged him as he keeped rubbing his head.

Ganondorf was being sickishly nice. Also Links stomach felt horribly sick it was full of something. He started gagging as he vomited a silky white liquid. He covered Ganon's chest and his mouth. They had lots of anal, that may explain a bit.

Ganon had a dislikefull face as he rubbed it off his chest. It was so thick Link had problems trying to vomit and breath.

The red head hit the boy in the back as his head hanged from the bed as he vomited more and more ounces of semen...

Link felt violated and scared as he tried to breath. 

"Ke-...lq-..." The poor hero pleaded for help as he vomited again. 

Ganondork rubbed his back trying to calm him down. He also pressed the boys stomach to help him even more.

The hero was done he was crying with his mouth covered in semen. He was breathing harshly as he went for a punch but it was to weak and soft as Ganondorf easily grabbed his hand.

"St-... ock- it pl-..eaze.." he said with a look of death in his eyes. 

The red headed king cleaned the poor boys mouth as he kissed him and picked him up taking him to the bathroom of the room.

He softly placed Link in the silky marble bathtub as he started the water. Link was like a baby he couldn't hold his head. He had a depressingly sad look on his face.

Ganondork put a crystal bottle of a fruty liquid soap in the water and shacked it, producing lots of bubbles. He smiles as he touches the boys cheek.

He grabbed his hand and placed a beautiful silver ring. 

"There's the ring... I hope you like it. I must get down to business and do my work, Alkira will come soon to bring your tea and help you bathe," he said leaving as Link stared to death the leaving man. 

He looked at the ring, touching and admiring it until he saw an weird inscription on the side of it. He didn't understand it but he just let it go.

Alkira was going to knock the door but Ganondorf had already opened it before she could as he lifted his hand in a high-five motion, he had such a happy face on, she just high fives him because she was sure he would not let her pass if she didn't do it. He leaves happily has he whilst some weird shit.

Alkira entered in to the bathroom to give the boy the tea. Link had his eyes closed, well kinda, one of his eyelids was so damaged it only closed half way. He was still covered in his dry blood. She set aside the tea as she asked the fallen hero if she could bathe him.

He looked at her with his damaged eye. It was still red. All of his bruises would take months to heal. She got the sponge and placed it close as she got some soap and water to wash Link head. Her movements were so calming and soft that Link had forgotten all his problems.

Soon after that she rinced his hair and started bathing him with the soft sponge. She rubbed his back it such fine ways he could almost cum from it... Except the fact his dick is shit now.

She soon fineshed all his limbs and body and she got him out and wrapped up and she got to work on his injuries.

She finished curing his member as she put some nice new and clean underware on him. She sat next to him as she started curing his eye. She closed the cut by sowing it a bit just 3 points. 

She looked at him happily at her work and brought the poor starving boy his most awaited breakfast.

She helped him a bit because he was still weak but she did not mind, on the contrary Alkira loved to help him and others.  
Although she has a bit of an actitude sometimes.

He had finished his breakfast as Alkira finally broke the silence.

"Is everything alright? Do you need anything?" She said as she got up to get him his clothing.

Link just looked at her and lowered his head again. She walked to him puting a dress on him.

The boy didn't care at this point...  
Alkira hugged Link and got on the bed and sat him on her lap as she cradled him. Singing a beautiful lulaby to calm him down and make him fall asleep. She managed to make him fall asleep. Her too feeling sleepy.

#*Now let's see what's Ganondick doing*# 

He was walking happily as he had finally proposed...Well kinda... 

But any how. He walked cheerfully down his corridors.  
Suddenly he saw a very skinny and tall female gerudo and a short and fat one.

He passed by them and asked for a low five and a high five, they both looked confused but still did it as Ganondork strolled to the dungeon high-fiveing at lest 6 other female gerudo.

He went down to the jail cell Zelda and Ilia were locked in.

They looked terrible Zelda was hunched over holding the bar with one hand and the other was clutching her defeated heros hat. As she leaned forward a bit and back again over and over again as her crown hits the metal everytime she went forward.

Unlike Zelda, Ilia was sitting and lying her back on the wall with her eyes still in exhausted shock.

Ganondork shacks the cage to wake them up as Ilia is still unconscious, but dear old Zelda looked up at Ganondorf with a death glare.

Ganondork put his hand waiting for a high five. She spoke with much bitter poison "I don't wanna high five..." 

He pouts as he pulls away the hat from her grasp as he extended his other hand waiting for an high five. She gave him the stupid high five as he gave her back the hat. She riped it free out of the grasp of the evil fucking dumbass king.

He left smiling as he went to Links room. He saw Alkira there as he signalled her to leave as she did so.

Link was awake and to tired and depressed to show any real anger. 

Ganondork sat on the bed and raised his hand for an high five. Link was mad at this point despite his tiredness and depression. 

"I hate you." Link rasped out and dragged out slowly at his words, as if testing them out after a long while as he glared at Ganondorf. But his sleepy face betrayed him as he layed his headback down with a poof of the pillow.

Ganondork was surprised at the fact that Link spoke that clearly. He honestly didn't care what the other had said to him, only to the fact that he formed a basic sentance.  
He's not sure if he likes to hear the boy gagging on his words or speaking better than him.

Ganondork stayed there waiting for Link to fall asleep as he finally did. Ganondorf kissed the boys cheek as he left the room to give the boy peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wedding and coronation are coming soon uwu


	6. Chapter 6

#-Third Person POV or Ganon-#

Link's eyes opened to a pair of golden ones staring right back at his with a soft glow, as if he was looking at something he cared deeply about.

He then gasped when the eyes looked directly at his, he sat up and yelped and tried to move away,

"Calm down." Ganon said raising his hand softly but it only made Link quirm even more and yelp even more.

"Can you please calm down? Or do I have to slap some sense into your pityfull mind?" His tone was so dark that the boy calmed down trying to get out of the problem. Of course still flinching and sniffling as quietly as he could.

"That's what I thought~" the evil King said as he started taking off his heavy armor.

"You love me right? " He said in a dark tone as Link teared up and his face got red.

"N-n-no." He said as loudly as he could, and it still wasn't loud enough. To be heard across a room.

He pushed Link on the cold stoned floor.

He had hit himself harshly in the head as he tried to get up again the king pinned him to the floor and with one hand then he put his hand up the boys tonic and grabbed his already mangled member as he pulled on it as harshly as he could with out completely breaking it off.

The boy whined in pain his eye teard up. The king keeped pulling it harshly as he got close to the boys ear.

He tighten his grip on the boys wrist making the hero's hands go red, as the king pulled on his member even more. " I AM YOUR KING AND YOUR MAN!! I HAVE ALREADY CLAIMED YOU AND YOU SQUEELED LIKE A DAMN PIG IN HEAT!!!" He yelled with such furry that Link was left curled up covering his face and crying.

"UNDERSTO-" 

"Ah-ah… I-i-iss… so-sorry…" He said scared, and in pain much, much pain.

"Of course I forgive you, why wouldn't I?" He had a dumb look as he picked up his lover and threw him on the bed landing safely. Link gasped and when he landed he wrapped himself up like a burrito.

He wimperd and covered his head. "Fine let's play it that way~" The evil souless redheaded king lifted the boys legs up pulling off his underware. He swiftly jabbed to fingers into the boys female genitalia soon after adding a third one. The boy screamed in agonizing pain. 

Ganon had a hanker shift and tied the boys mouth. It was to early to be doing this kind of thing.

"Ok first things first I will ask questions and you will answer by nodding your head for yes and no ok?" He asked as the young boy was consumed with pleasure, he withered underneath the king, obviously unable to respond. Buuuuut the king didn't care. He continued.

"There's not much to ask...Wait! Is your dear Zelda planning a revolution? Before our wedding!?!?! That'd be horrible!! Is your dear Ilia ok? I mean she looked scared as hell...Well you did enjoy the pounding you got.. maybe you were to into it -literally- and you were moaning lik- no was screaming like a bitch... no like a whore... because that's what you are and that's what I'll show the towns people. The huge ass slutty pig you are for my dick. You loved every single moment. Didn't you? Zelda was crying at the pig you were... It was like she was looking at a monster. Like if you transformed into another thing. She really did love you... She sacrificed herself over and over again. But I said it was too late and that she saw what she would miss out. At least the kingdoms would be united and there won't be any wars... Well except revolutions.. I bet they think I have horrible ideas for Hyrule... But no... I do plan to be a good king... Shocking ain't it? Next to my side my beautiful queen which is a hero I have been trying to fight off over several thousands of years and that I transformed into a half woman so you could give birth to the hair of the throne. But as one figures that wife has a sensitive head and forgets things, and who she is and how to speak Hylain, and how to make sentances. Wait I got caught up... To caught up. I forgot the questions. What cake flavor did you want? Velvet or Vanilla? If you don't want any of those say no and I'll keep giving you more chooses." His emotions and way of speaking changed a lot. Honestly if he keeped talking I could end this chapter there.

Link was to focused on moving his hips to trust the others fingers in him. As Ganon was holding his head with his other hand.

He noticed the boy and smirked. Trusting them deeper as the boy trembles. 

"Let me ask again... Velvet or Vanilla?" He asked again tempting to go deeper.

The boy/girl was long gone and was replaced with a whore.

"Hahahah your adorable... Now tell me the truth..." He said pulling out his fingers and cleaning them on his shirt.

"Did you have any family members?..." He asked as if he already knew the answer.

The Hylain calming down looked at the king... He looked away with shame as tears poured out. Ganondorf softly wiped them away and kissed the boy in the cheek trying to calm him down.

It only made him madder as he started to hit the broad chest in front of him. The man keeped looking at him telling him to stop and continue, trying not to slam the boys head on the bed board.

"Just tell me..." He says relaxing.

"I killed… t-them... entire village... i a-a-am... a mon-monster… for taked out bad sword." The boy whisper all that with his teeth clenched as he looked at Ganondorf with a burning regret.

"Awww... Your not a monster... You defeated me....Wait you didn't... But what's in the past is in the past eh?" Ganondorf was actually surprised but didn't let it show.

Link covered his eyes with both of his arms crossed over his face as he started breathing heavily.

"You… you, n-no bad, n-o more?" He asked calming his breathing. But still shaking in fear and arousal.

Ganon thought for a while. "No... I am not evil anymore... I do not possess the tri-force of Power anymore."

"Zelda" Link said uncovering his eyes.

Ganon looked at Link with a needing face, to explain why the fuck would he say her name in bed with hiw cunt leaking like that.

"S-she has..." Link said.

Ganon was confused. "What?"

"Triforce, p-power, your..." he said that pulling on Ganondorf collar.

Ganondorf was surprised... At the fact that Zelda had it.

"Thank you for telling me." He kissed Links forehead.

"N-n-" Link said pushing the other off him. Whimpering but not having the strength enough to offend Ganondorf from being pushed away.

"I don't crave power as much as I did but that's for sure I am still a dick." Ganondorf said smirking as he got up completely and got dressed.

"I… escape." Link whispered out and Ganondorf stop in his path and Link heard him stop. Ganondorf continued to walk to the cells to talk to a special guest. 'I forgot his name. I find myself with Alma my trusted general.' 

"What's this things name?" I asked to my dear Alma.

"Rusl... My king" Alma said bowing as she forced Rusl to lower his he'd too.

"Now were gonna have fun talking" Ganondorf said cracking his knuckles as Alma told Ganondorf that was bad for his fingers.


End file.
